Overcome
by doujinshininjah
Summary: What lies behind those eyes to which I cannot look away? Prussia is reunited with someone he hasn't seen in a very long time, will they become friends? Will they hate each other? I don't know! Why don't you read and find out?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, sorry f**__**or being off for so long. I'm currently writing the next chapters for two of my stories and continuing a series so I don't really have time to just hang around on the site. I figured you guys would like some cute fluff so I said 'what the heck' and wrote this. Remember to leave a review for the Awesome me!**_

* * *

Somewhere in his abnormally ordinary life, the ex-nation Prussia's personified nation decided that things needed to be a little livelier. This included his relationships with the other nations. Usually, he just attended random world meetings and talked to his usual friends France and Spain, but sometimes reaching out to talk to his cousin from Austria or his long-time friend from Hungary. But sometime between his 'awesoming around' and his being incredibly lonely, he realized that he was indeed… incredibly lonely. Not even his younger brother came around to even talk to him anymore what with his new allies and all. That's when he sat back at a world meeting and watched everyone get up and talk on their way out, conversing with one another in a friendly fashion until seemingly everyone had left. The doors to the room closed and he sighed before hearing a clunking noise from the far side of the table, with a curious eye, he stared at the end of the table until his eyes got a good look at someone who he hadn't seen since a very long time before.

Canada.

His violet-blue eyes still held the innocence that Prussia remembered him having so long ago. The last time they'd met though, Canada was only a child and Prussia himself was on the borderline of becoming a young adult. It was strange to think that someone as awkwardly quiet the young nation would grow up to be so… different. Now Canada was an adult himself and Prussia was fascinated by the amount of change he had gone through. Where once there had been a chubby-face child, there was now a slender and feminine man whose eyes held a softened sadness in their indigo depths. The Canadian retrieved the object that had fallen off the polished table and set it back on the surface before taking notice that he was not the only one in the room. Without saying a word, Prussia took notice of his immediate blush and laughed softly.

"Sorry if I disturbed you, I was just… admiring the view." Canada blinked and looked around then turned back to him.

"You… you can see me?" Puzzled, Prussia nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Well… um… p-people don't usually see me… Russia even sits on me from time to time…"

"That's not right, maybe you should hang out with me. That'll get people to notice you." Canada just shook his head.

"No thanks, I don't want people pegging you as a pedophile or me as a whore." With that oddly negative answer, Prussia sighed.

"You know, you're kind of a downer. We're about the same age in human years you know. Besides, I'm not fucking you _*cough-yet-cough*_. I just wanna be friends." He raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose but if you forget who I am by tomorrow then I'll never speak to you again." Prussia nodded.

"Agreed. Well then, I suggest that you gather your things and we'll dump them at my place and we can go get some coffee or something." The pair proceeded to do just that, Canada looking a little puzzled the whole way, leaving Prussia to wonder what could be going on his head. They got coffee and decided to take a walk around a nearby pond.

"You know, you've changed a lot since I saw you last Canada." The Canadian looked up.

"And when was that?"

"Oh you know… back when you lived with Francy-pants as a colony."

"I suppose I have but I'm pretty sure I look the same."

"Not at all really. You've gotten a more mature look in your eyes," he paused, knowing that the look hidden in those eyes was not maturity but fear and sadness, "and you've certainly gained that gorgeous being you call a body." Canada blushed deeply.

"W-well I mean… maybe a little but everyone's still taller than me and I'm still unappreciated." Gilbert knew that feeling. Nobody appreciated him anymore either.

"Well now that we're friends, we can appreciate one another." A quick look from Canada and Gilbert could feel the barest hint of a smile on his beautiful Canadian lips.

"You know, you've changed a lot too. I remember you being a lot more…" He stalled for a second, trying to find the right word, "Troublesome. You were always running around annoying people and acting so carefree about it. That was one of the many things I admired about you." There were the words that hit Prussia's sensitive spot.

"Y-you admired me?" Canada nodded.

"Of course. You were such a strong and powerful nation, but so full of mystery and maturity for your age. You were my role model as a colony but France never approved of that so I had to keep it to myself."

"You have no idea how good that sounds to me Canada. I've been many things to many people but that is the first time anyone's ever admitted admiring me. Thank you for that." Somehow, the two felt that at this moment, nobody had ever appreciated them as much as right now. They finished their coffee and Canada left for his hotel, but not before giving Prussia his Skype username and his phone number. Taking this as a victory, the Prussian thanked him multiple times and wished him luck on his return home.


	2. Chapter 2

Life went on for both nations or in Prussia's case ex-nation, and the two kept in touch over Skype and before they knew it, another world meeting was coming up. Canada brought it up during a chat about a week before and Prussia's reaction seemed rather different from what he had been expecting…

Pruße: What? I don't know if I'll even be going this time Birdie. West says I don't really need to.

Canadia: Please? I won't have anyone there to talk to if you don't come! It'll be so lonely! :'(

Pruße: Yeah yeah, I knew you'd say that. We've been friends for a few months and you're already begging to see me again.

Canadia: Hey! I didn't mean it that way :/

Pruße: Sure you didn't. Don't worry, everyone thinks I'm a sexy beast so you don't have to be embarrassed.

Canadia: I said beast, never once have I said anything about sexy. :P

Pruße: Well played _vögelchen_, but I must retire for the night.

Canadia: Aw, fine but I win this round. So I'll see you at the meeting?

Pruße: Yeah, I guess so. I can't say no to you. _Guten nacht, mein engel_.

Canadia: Night Prussia.

The blonde nation shut down his laptop and put it off to the side to charge for the night. As he went for his bathroom to shower, he thought about what Prussia had said to him. He was pretty sure of what he heard even though his German was limited. But why would Prussia call him…? Deciding not to let it bother him now, he hopped in his shower. On Prussia's end, things fared a little bit better. The albino had been working up the nerve to finally reveal the little crush he'd been babying for the last few months. He'd never really been interested in guys before but he figured that one try couldn't hurt anything as long as France didn't know. And he hoped to every god that France _didn't_ find out. When the meeting finally came, Canada was ecstatic as ever to see Prussia again. Using the Italian tackle-hug, Canada showed Prussia how glad he was to have his friend there with him. Prussia returned the hug and asked why Canada wasn't sitting down with the other nations.

"Well, you see… Russia has this bad habit of sitting in my chair and I'm much too small to try to get him off so I figured I could just sit beside you." Prussia narrowed his eyes.

"No, I can clear your chair for you." Prussia pushed open the large doors of the meeting room and stomped his way to where Russia sat gazing off into space. "Oi, commie! Get out of Birdie's chair." Russia looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Who is this 'Birdie' you speak of? I believe this is America's chair, Дa?"

"No, this is Canada's chair and you had better get your fat ass off of it before I decide to really get involved." Russia blinked and stood, his gaunt figure looming over Prussia and casting an ominous shadow over him.

"I didn't know this was Comrade Matvey's chair… he can have it back anyway. My дорогие любить is here~" Before Prussia could decipher his Russian, the nation had made it over at was talking fondly to China, who seemed more than happy to see him. Prussia only had the chance to be confused for a moment before Canada tapped his shoulder.

"Thanks for getting him out of my chair."

"No problem. You need to stand up for yourself every once in a while though, I won't always be around to save your seat." Canada smiled politely and nodded. Prussia took a seat beside him, seeing as the ex-nation was allowed to sit wherever he pleased and continued to chat idly with the blonde until Germany finally arrived. Everyone set their eyes directly on Germany as he entered, North Italy following closely behind him with a rather upset look on his face. _Germany was late. __**Ten minutes late to be exact.**_

"I am late and for that I profusely apologize. If there are no objections, I will begin…" Prussia sighed as his brother began to drone on and on about current global stocks and other boring things he'd rather not listen to in the first place. He glanced to his blonde friend who had begun to draw on the back of a paper. He watched with interest as the Canadian drew little flowers and maple leaves across the page, the little doodles probably cuter than those of Switzerland's. After a while, Canada ceased his drawing and wrote a name at the bottom. Sure that it would be his Nation's name, Prussia glanced down and was surprised to find that it wasn't. He read and re-read the name over and over until he swore he'd remember it even after death.

Matthew.

He mouthed the word as he sighed softly to the heavy air. It felt nice coming off of his lips. Then he snapped back to the reality that their human names were only to be used in the most intimate situations. They were a thing to speak not just to someone, but directly to their soul. They were not used often, but when they were used it was a powerful and moving sentiment that seemed to almost enhance the air around them with the mood that was struck by the speaker. Canada noticed his blank stare and scribbled on a piece of paper, passing it to Prussia. (Seeming as they were not allowed to talk when someone else was talking or Germany would have their head.)

_Are you okay?_

**Yeah, I'm fine. **

_You sure? You looked distracted._

**Yeah I'm okay. I was watching you draw and I was thinking about art. You have a really cute name by the way. **(Canada blushed fiercely at this.)

_You really think so? I never really liked it but it's nice to know that someone likes it. You aren't going to use it I hope?_

**Not around other people. You'd really mind if I used it if it were just us?**

_Well no, not really but don't go overboard with it._

**I won't, I'll just call you birdie like I usually do. You wanna get dinner together after the meeting?**

Before Canada could get over the reddish blush that stained his pretty face, Germany called out over the meeting table to a snickering Prussia.

"East! If you don't stop giggling to yourself I'm going to have to kick you out." Prussia sighed.

"Whatever West."


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the meeting, Prussia resigned himself to poking fun at his Birdie's cute blushing face. Canada seemed to enjoy it though, as he smiled when he thought Prussia wasn't looking. He was though and he loved to catch smiles on Canada's face, especially when he knew he was the one to put them there. Afterward, Prussia continued trying to persuade Canada to come out to dinner with him.

"You know you want to Birdie. Besides, we'll only be here at the meeting for a few more days and I want to spend some time with you!" Canada let his small smile remain as he sighed.

"Fine, fine, but I won't have a lot of time. I have paperwork to do." Prussia fist pumped.

"Yes! Alright, I'll be over at your hotel at eight okay? I gotta go tell West that I'll be out tonight…" He paused and laughed. "Not like he'd care anyway, he and his little Italian will be too busy to care." Canada blushed.

"Wait, you mean he and Italy-"

"Uh-huh." He placed a fingertip to Canada's lips.

"Don't you go off and tell anyone, I might have to punish you." Following that was a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. Canada blushed again and nodded.

"So I guess I'll see you tonight but I have to go or I'll never have any time to do my paperwork. Bye Prussia."

"Very well, good-bye _vögelchen_." Canada left the meeting room and Prussia jumped in the air. He couldn't believe he'd actually asked someone out to dinner. He'd never actually done that before, the person always suggesting it first. As he went to leave the room, he spotted America leaning against the door frame. Immediately knowing this wasn't a friendly chat, Prussia stepped back a little.

"Hey Prussia. So I see you've made friends with my brother… how cute. He needs friends, but he also needs friends he can trust. _You _are not entirely trust worthy as far as I can tell though." America walked to the edge of the table opposite Prussia and leaned onto his hands. "And I overheard you asking him to out. I don't exactly approve of that." Prussia scoffed.

"You have no control over his actions America, he's older than you and allowed to do as he pleases just like everyone else." America smirked.

"True enough, but I'm also stronger than you and him combined." He walked around to Prussia and folded his arms. "I'm not asking you to leave him alone completely, that would devastate him, but I am asking you to back off a little. He's one of the very last virgin nations and I will not allow his innocence to be taken by some over-aged harlot like yourself. If you touch him, it'll be the end of you." America walked out of the room, leaving a scowling Prussia to boil and fester in his own thoughts. America had always been a sketchy nation, especially when dealing with Prussia himself. What did Britain see in him at all? At the same time, he couldn't exactly act against America's threat either for fear of never seeing Canada again. He shook his thoughts away. Why was he worrying about this anyway? He had no intentions of having sex with Canada yet. Besides, he was still in the friend zone so he had nothing to worry about! He exited the meeting room himself and went to his hotel to dress for his date with Canada.

On said blonde's end, things were a little less orderly. He was driving himself insane with all the worrying he was doing. He had looked through all his clothes that he had packed, finding none of it even close to meeting the requirements for a dinner date. He'd have to call in an expert. He picked up his cellphone, dialing the numbers to the only nation he knew could help him. He pressed the phone to his ear and waited as it dialed…

"Hello? Hungary speaking." He breathed a sigh of relief and began to explain his situation. In about an hour and a half the two had met up and gotten Canada ready, all before half-an-hour before Prussia was due to pick him up. Unfortunately, Canada had objected to everything she had suggested, causing her to hit him over the head with a frying pan and when he woke up, he looked perfect… for a woman. _He_ was not a woman. She'd placed on him a dark red dress the went to the middle of his thigh with Roman stola-type long draping sleeves, along with some silver stilettos. He cursed at himself for not predicting this, and then the two heard a knock at the door. Hungary smirked as she walked out, opening the door and walking out with a confident, "You lucky guy." He raised an eye brow and followed her trail into Canada's hotel room.

"Birdie?" He saw Canada in the dress, (unfortunately for Canada) and the blonde booked it into the bathroom where he promptly locked the door. "Hey, come out!"

"NO! I look ridiculous! I thought she'd help me! I don't know why I believed that!"

"Hey, I thought you looked really nice!"

"Prussia, I'm wearing a _dress._ I am not a woman, I don't have _boobs _to make this dress look even relatively nice."

"But you've got monster legs Birdie, and that more than makes up for your lack of chest!" Canada huffed in annoyance.

"I can't go out like this, especially not while you look so nice. It'd embarrass you and me!" Prussia smiled a little.

"_Vögelchen,_ you look beautiful. If you really don't want to go out like that, then I can wait for you to change." Suddenly, Canada felt a little guilty for holding up the night because he thought he didn't look right… besides, Prussia actually seemed to like it a lot. He unlocked the bathroom door and cracked it a tiny bit.

"You really think I look okay in this?" Prussia coughed.

"Okay? You look amazing!" Canada opened the door and looked at him cautiously.

"So… it would be okay to go out like this? You wouldn't be embarrassed?"

"Of course not. Come on before we're late and they give our table away!" With that, Canada smiled and retrieved his red maple leaf zip-up hoodie and they were gone. They arrived and got their table and about ten minutes into their conversation, a group of three teenage girls stopped by their table.

"Um, excuse me…" Prussia turned to them.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, um…" The three of them smiled sincerely. "We were just wondering… are you guys dating?" Canada blushed fiercely and Prussia smirked and laughed.

"No, but he is really cute isn't he?" The foremost girl nodded.

"Aw, that sucks. My friends and I thought you guys were really cute together, just saying. Um, we'll go now. Sorry to bother you." They ran off, scattering about the tables until they were gone and Prussia laughed.

"Well that was interesting don't you think?" Canada smiled.

"Yeah. I can't believe people thought we were dating."

"I can. We're pretty comfortable around each other and I tend to look very amorous when I listen to you speak, or so I've been told by a few people."

"Well, I suppose we are comfortable around one another but I've never dated anyone before so I think I'd be a little more awkward if we were going out."

"Impossible. You're not awkward at all. I think it's cute when you're nervous like that." Canada placed a hand to his blushing face, the smile on his lips never fading away. They continued to talk throughout the night, just being funny and really getting to know about each other and when Prussia finally took him back to his hotel room, Canada seemed a little nervous.

"Thanks for taking me out even though I look ridiculous in a dress. I've never really been out with someone like that before."

"Anything for you _vögelchen_. I'm glad you had fun, you need to relax more anyway." Prussia leaned down a kissed his cheek lightly, backing away quickly after. "So I'll see you in the meeting tomorrow right birdie?" The heavily blushing Canadian smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, of course. Um, I'll see you then okay?"

"Right… _Guten nacht engel._" Prussia left Canada in the hall, only for him to rush into his room and squeal loudly after his door was shut. He never knew he liked Prussia that way, but it was so much more than anyone else had ever given him. It made him feel like he was truly happy for once in his life. Prussia breathed a sigh of relief and smiled to himself as he climbed in his car and left. He thought that maybe Canada wasn't ready for such a thing but really… he wasn't even sure why he had done it in the first place. It seemed like his body just… moved. Like he couldn't have done anything to prevent it. That'd never happened before…


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at his own hotel, Prussia went to his room for a well-deserved rest but was unable to get much due to his brother and the Italian right next door. With a heavy sigh at one in the morning, the two had finally stopped long enough for Prussia to get a few hours of sleep. He woke up about five and took a shower before going down to the lobby for breakfast and leaving for the meeting hall. Today was the last day before everyone went home and Prussia was determined to spend it with Canada. When he arrived, it was only him, Britain, Germany, Austria and China. He walked throughout the meeting hall, finding various dates and names carved into secret places along the Black Oak walls. When his arrived back at the door to the meeting room, forty-five minutes had passed. There were now many more nations beginning to set their things out and look over their papers. Prussia's crimson eyes scanned the room until he found Canada drawing on paper once again. He took his place beside the blonde and watched him draw until Canada finally noticed. They stood and gave a small hug before sitting back down to talk.

"You look tired Prussia, didn't you sleep last night?"

"No. Unfortunately for me, my brother decided to pound Italy against the walls until one in the morning." Canada giggled.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't get to sleep until about midnight because… eh… I just couldn't stop thinking about last night. I guess we could both just ditch this meeting and go take a nap." Prussia liked the sound of that, not only because he really did need the sleep but because it was suggested that they go and sleep _together._

"Let's do it. Nobody's gonna notice!" Quietly, Canada gathered his things and the two of them and walked out unnoticed. They got in Prussia's car and sped off toward his hotel. Once there, they set down their things and Prussia flopped down onto his bed with Canada following suit. Prussia pulled him to his side and wrapped his arms around Canada gently. He could practiacally feel the heat coming from Canada's face now.

"Ahh, it's so nice to relax. I wonder if anyone'll notice we're gone…"

"Probably only my bruder. He'll probably call me at break time and be like '_EAST! VHERE ZE HELL DID YOU GO?'_." Canada laughed at his impression.

"Nice. My brother probably won't notice. He'll be too busy chasing Britain around to care." Prussia raised an eyebrow.

"America's after eyebrows?"

"Oh yeah, he has been for a long time now. It's all he talks about anymore other than video games and his horrid food. You know, they're really cute when they think they're alone though 'cause America really cares about him."

"Well then he and I have something in common after all."

"What would that be?"

"We care for the one we love." With this, a soft kiss was placed on Canada's head. He was sure now that if Canada had been blushing before, he was now. Silence was their patron for a few minutes, their crush developing into the first blossom of love. After a minute, Prussia let him go and sat up. Thoughts of America's threat had reached his troubled mind again, worrying him that he could never see Canada again if America found out. Canada caught on to his worry (He had a certain sixth sense when it came to misery for some reason) and sat next to him.

"Are you okay? You seem worried."

"No, I'm fine. It's just that… I'm in sort of a situation and I'm not sure what to do."

"Maybe I can help. Just explain it to me." Prussia thought for a second.

"Okay, here's the scenario. A boy meets a girl that he knew a very long time ago and they end up liking each other a lot but the girl's father tells they boy that if he and the girl continue to see one another, he'd send the girl away and/or kill him. In this scenario, I'm the boy." Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Then I'm the girl. Who's the father? It's obviously not France. I told him of my love for you and he practically threw me a party." Prussia laughed.

"Really? I'm surprised. I thought he'd be a little more… apprehensive maybe?"

"No, he's happy that I'm talking to someone other than him and America. Wait… the father… it's America isn't it? He threatened you?"

"No, well, yeah but-"

"I can't believe he'd do that!"

"Birdie, calm down-"

"What was he thinking!"

"Matthew!" Canada stopped and turned to him.

"You… you said my name…"

"Yeah, only because I want you to listen to me." Prussia kissed his cheek. "I'm not intimidated by him. I'm just worried that if he gets his way, I'll never see you again." Canada's frown faded into a very soft smile.

"I'd never let that happen. It'd be too quiet without you." Very slowly, Prussia smiled and began to lean in just ever so slightly. In less than a second, their lips touched softly and Canada sighed. Prussia's hand floated up to touch Canada's face and after a moment they pulled away. Canada's eyes darted away shyly for a second before looking back at Prussia. To Prussia, it seemed he was unsure about something.

"Mattie? Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm just… I've never been this close to anyone before. It's just really new to me…"

"Well don't look so unsure. I'll stick with you forever and longer. I don't want you just because you're amazingly sexy Birdie."

"I know. I don't doubt your motives are good Prussia." Prussia smiled and kissed him again quickly.

"My name's Gilbert, if you please." Canada smiled and moved close to him, their lips hovering only a centimeter away.

"Gilbert, huh?" The sound of his name sent shivers of pleasure down Prussia's spine. He pressed into Canada, laying him down onto the silken hotel sheets. Before Canada had the chance to wrap his arms around Prussia's neck, Prussia's cell phone went off. With an irritated sigh, Prussia sat up and checked the number. His brother.

"EAST WHERE-"

"Cockblock." He heard Germany sigh.

"East, you can't ditch world meetings for a one-night stand, I've told you this so many times."

"Well, it's not a one-night stand for your info, and nobody cares anyway. I bet you only noticed a minute or two ago."

"You need to get back to the meeting or stay out of them."

"Oh, so you and your butt buddy can fuck all night and deprive me of sleep but I can't ditch a meeting for two hours to court the one person I've ever truly loved? That's a little fucked up West." Germany sounded a little flabbergasted.

"Fine, but you had better be here for the last piece or I'll-"

"Nacht, West." Prussia hung up and threw his phone onto the floor. Canada stifled a giggle. "What's so funny?"

"You. I could never answer a phone like that!"

"Like what?"

"Just pick up and be like 'cockblock'."

"Oh. Well, he's my bruder so I can do that. Besides, if he gets love and it keeps me up all night, I should at least be able to ditch his boring ass for a few kisses."

"Right." Canada sighed happily and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a slight tickle on his stomach. He looked down to see Prussia peeking up his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"Nothin'. I'm just curious."

"About what?"

"You. You're so mysterious, hiding under these baggy clothes all the time. I'm just curious what you look like under them."

"It's nothing exciting, I promise you."

"Oh, you need to get some self-confidence. I think you're just being modest. I bet you look like a model under all this…" Prussia pulled Canada's red hoodie up to reveal his flat stomach. "See, you're already gorgeous and I haven't even seen anything important yet." Prussia leaned down and brushed his lips against the soft skin that lay before him, taken by the romance of the moment. Canada relaxed, trying to keep his breathing in check as Prussia's kisses went lower. As soon as Prussia reached his waistband though, he stopped and scooted up to Canada's face to find his nose scrunched up just the slightest bit.

"Mattie, don't worry. I'm not gonna do anything you don't approve of first. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'll wait for a while to even get any of your clothes off."

"But who says that I won't be the first to shed my clothing?"

"I'm pretty sure you won't unless I'm really that irresistible to you."

"Well, you never know right?" Prussia laughed.

"You know, you're pretty funny Birdie. If I weren't so tired, I'd be funny too."

"Well, we did come here to take a nap right? Why don't we do that now?"

"Yeah, it'd be a good idea since I eventually have to go back to the meeting so West doesn't beat the shit out of me." Prussia flopped down onto the sheets beside Canada, the blonde curing up into his side. With a sigh, Prussia closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Canada. This was a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

Gilbert awoke some hours later, checking his watch to see that break was still on for the others who were still at the meeting. He yawned once and looked out the window, seeing that it had started to rain very lightly. How odd for the summer. A shift in the bed made him look over to see Matthew still soundly asleep, his blonde hair curled delicately around his face. The sight of such beauty made Gilbert's lips tweak into a soft smile. It really was the strangest thing that had happened to him, Matthew taking an interest in him that is, but he couldn't have been happier that it happened to him. Him of all people! It felt like a blessing.

"Gil? Is it time to go back?" Matthew had sat up off the bed and rested on his legs with his head lying on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Nein, we still have about half-an-hour until we have to leave."

"Okay… I guess that means we were out for about an hour… I'm so tired still…"

"Me too leibe, just hang on. The meeting's only supposed to run for a few more hours after this."

"Hmm…" Gilbert smiled again and brushed some of Matthew's hair behind his ear.

"You're so beautiful. Every time I see you like this I wanna take a million pictures." Matthew laughed softly, his sleepy face blossoming with his usual blush.

"Flatterer."

"Only for you. Besides, I think you need to know how pretty you are."

"I'm not pretty. I'm a guy."

"So? Girls are pretty, yes, but you are so much more gorgeous than any girl could ever hope to be. You wanna know something really interesting about that?" Matthew hummed. "I think the girls are jealous you have my attention."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, they were all giving me funny looks as they walked into the meeting this morning when we were talking. Guess they saw how much I love you. It's jealousy, they can't help it."

"Oh really? Are you sure it's not 'cause we're two guys?"

"Eh, it might have been but I like to think they know that most of the male nations are pretty done with them. 'Cept Lizzy, she and Rodders are still together I think."

"What?"

"Oh, eh, Hungary and Austria. They were married a long time ago and the divorce was their government's idea so I believe they're still dating at the moment."

"Don't they know that they can get married again?" Gilbert looked over to him.

"What do you mean? They can't without government consent."

"Yeah they can. We are only human and among our privileges as nations, we're allowed to get married as people and not nations. Though nations that choose to marry this way are told to not exchange information about other nations."

"I never knew that. If I had, I probably would have already proposed." Matthew looked up at him.

"To who?"

"You of course. Me and you make a great team Birdie." There was another soft laugh from Matthew before he stood up to stretch, his arms high above his head and his shirt riding up to reveal a small portion of his stomach. Gilbert rushed up behind him and slipped a hand up his shirt to touch said pretty stomach. "Man, you're so soft. It's like you have silk instead of skin."

"Strange."

"So?"

"I don't know. I don't think I've ever had anyone complement my skin. It's probably one of the nicest complements I've had though, considering I don't really care for my skin all that much."

"Well, keep doing whatever you've been doing 'cause it's perfect." Gilbert leaned to press his lips to Matthew's neck, his hands slipping just below the waist of his pants. Matthew bit his lip, feeling like it was wrong for them to be touching after what Gilbert told him about Alfred… but this touch was so new and felt so different…

Before he got carried away, Gilbert removed his hands and kissed Matthew's cheek. "I think I should stop before I get carried away. You're really too much to handle sometimes."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"You're fucking amazing hot and every time I get to touch your skin it's like magnets. I can't seem to pull my hands away."

"Then don't. Who would care if we didn't go back to the meeting?" Fuck. Why did his logic have to make sense? Gilbert hated that Matthew was so damn tempting. He shouldn't, really, America would murder him… Fuck it. If America was going to kill him, at least he got to experience the true love that Matthew's eyes had promised him.

"But what about America? I don't want to be away from you." Matthew sighed.

"Right… I don't know. I can't make him back down…" He fisted his hands. "But he can't push me around. He has to know that this was my choice. I'll take his wrath on. I don't care if he wants to pull us apart, because he won't." Gilbert took him back into his arms.

"Good. I don't want to ever be separated from you." They resumed where they had left off, Gilbert's hands down into the front of Matthew's skin-tight jeans and his mouth gently teasing the soft skin of his neck. "It's so hard to believe you've never been touched… You're so perfect… I feel so privileged to be the first to taste the sun on your skin. I… want you so badly but…" Matthew turned to him, placing his hands on Gilbert's chest.

"But what?"

"I don't want to taint you… I don't want you to change."

"I won't, I love only you. Nobody else gets me this way, nobody. Nobody but you."

"I don't know if I can love Matthew, for someone who's seen so much war and death, love seems like such a distant idea." The hands moved from his broad chest to lightly grasp the sides of his face.

"But look at us right now, defying the threat of someone greater than both of us just to be here together…" He paused. "If we cannot love, who can?" Gilbert looked down to him, his red eyes searing with the pain of so many lost loves. Matthew bestowed such a cure to this pain, the albino could hardly believe it was reality. Maybe love was possible, just one more time…

"I don't know…but… I want to try. For you. Show me how to love again, Matthew, I want to believe that this can work."

"Then that is what I'll do. You and I will learn to love together." Gilbert smiled. "Gilbert…" The smile faded as Matthew whispered his name onto his own lips. "_Gil, take me._" The final string was snapped, Gilbert diving forth to devour Matthew's delicate lips. They tasted greatly of something faint but sweet, earthy but pleasant, something he wished he could taste more of. Matthew was swept off of his feet onto the bed all at once, the passion he once felt disappear from Gilbert the distinguished flame of a candle re-light and come alive in ways he'd never imagined. "Oh please Gil, don't tease me…"

"But you're so sweet… You taste like sugar and honey and all the sweet things I've ever had in my life. I don't want to stop now. May I… taste more?"

"Anything you want, anything… just touch me…" Gilbert reached down to unbutton Matthew's dress shirt and throw it off to the side, discarded. He continued with a kiss, their lips continuing with a more hurried pace. Matthew reached up to tug on his shirt, causing him to strip his own shirt off and toss it aside. Amazed with the muscle revealed to him, Matthew reached up to feel his sculpted chest. Seeing Matthew so curious, Gilbert slowed his pace. He had to keep in mind that Matthew was still a virgin.

He moved from the lips to his neck, Matthew letting a small sigh slip out of his mouth. Gilbert reached for the button on his pants and un-did them, sliding them slowly off his legs. A pair of the most gorgeous legs he'd ever seen in his life as a nation. He moved down Matthew's body, his lips gently kissing down his sensitive skin with the Canadian bundling the sheets in his hands. The gentle sentiments moved lower until Gilbert reached the waistband of Matthew's black boy-short underwear. He nuzzled the soft skin of his stomach before slowly removing them, watching as they slid so easily off of his lovely hairless legs.

The albino moved back up to Matthew's face and gently pressed a kiss to his trembling lips. Matthew's hands left the bunches of sheets to place themselves on Gilbert's face. This was the first time Gilbert noticed how beautiful Matthew's eyes were in the direct light, their violet tinting taking over and shining through to convey the emotion held inside.

"What lies behind those eyes to which I cannot look away?" Puzzled by his random sentence, Canada raised an eyebrow that was only answered by a passionate kiss. Prussia's pants began to feel far too tight for his liking and he stripped himself of them, leaving him in only his black boxers. He lay over Matthew and lifted his legs to wrap them around his waist. He pressed his rapidly hardening erection into Matthew, only grinding against him to help him get a feel for what was going to happen. The Canadian moaned softly, his arms reaching out to wrap themselves around Gilbert's neck. He lost his boxers then too, salivating on a few of his fingers to ready his sweet little Canada. Matthew held tightly as the first finger was pushed in, then the second to start stretching him. His face scrunched, the third finger brought the smallest hint of pain as it stretched him farther. Gilbert withdrew his fingers after Matthew was properly prepped.

"I-is it finally time…?" Gilbert leant down to touch another small kiss to his lips.

"Ja, it is. Just relax. It's going to hurt a little at first, but I promise I'll be as gentle as can I possibly be." Matthew nodded.

"Prussia I-"Gilbert kissed him again.

"We're lovers now, you call me by my name." Matthew nodded again.

"Gilbert I don't know about this… what if America finds out?"

"He won't. Not if we can help it. Matthew, I want you to know that I've never felt this way about anyone and even if he finds out, I'd go to the end of the earth and back again if it meant I could spend just a few hours with you." The blonde smiled.

"Then show me before it hurts too much to go on." Gilbert nodded and with a softened smile, he started to push into Matthew's willing entrance. Pain hit Matthew like a missile, his eyes snapping shut in an instant and causing tears to flow from his eyes and his fingers to take a strong grip on Gilbert's shoulders.

"Please don't cry Matthew… Oh please don't cry…" He kissed Matthew's cheeks and forehead in attempt to calm him.

"I can't really help it… it hurts…"

"Just relax, it'll help. Don't worry, I'll make this worth it, I promise." Matthew did nothing but look up at him, the pain so clearly written on his face. Gilbert waited a moment and he felt Matthew's body slowly relax onto him. "D-do you want me to move?" He nodded, giving Gilbert clear permission. The albino started with a nice slow pace, something he knew his little lover could handle. After a few minutes, the pace had picked up and the Canadian had started pushing down onto him subtly as he was thrusted into. Gilbert increased the pace as he went, soon going almost too fast for him to handle. He could feel Matthew's body sucking him in, calling him to continue on wrapped in their intimate embrace, inviting him to stay and love forever. He felt Matthew tighten his muscles and figured it was about time. The volume of the Canadian's moans and sighs had become increasingly loud, causing Gilbert's muscles to do the same. A feeling in the pit of his stomach told him he was almost there. Increasing his pace again, he reached down to snatch up Matthew's own erection and stroke him with the thrusts.

Before either of them knew it, Matthew dug his nails into Gilbert's back as he came, screaming his name to the empty silence. The clenching of Matthew's walls around him caused Gilbert to do the same, coming deep inside Matthew's body and filling him to the spilling point. Their high was ridden out until the energy was gone, Gilbert pulling out and flopping beside his lover. The Canadian felt the urge to cuddle up to Gilbert but something held him back… maybe it was his knowledge of Gilbert's past. The knowledge that he'd been known for a lot of sex, but not love. His thoughts halted as a pair of strong pale arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him close.

"Was that worth it? Did I do okay?" Matthew nodded, melting into the embrace and nuzzling himself into Gilbert's chest.

"Of course."

"I love you Mattie, and don't believe if anyone tells you any different. You and I were meant for each other." He pulled away from Matthew just enough to get them face-to-face. "As long as you're here with me, we'll never have to be alone ever again." Canada placed his hands on both sides of Prussia's face.

"I love you too." They brought each other in, kissing with more passion than they knew they had. The passion led them into a sleep, both cuddled to each other and clinging like a child to their mother. Little did they know that something was amiss in their bliss-filled air…


	6. Chapter 6

America had dismissed himself from the meeting early and stood across the street in the half-frosted window of an accounting building, his binoculars pressed to his heavily scowling face. He eyebrows tilted down and he pulled the things away from his face to throw them to the ground. Prussia had gone against his warning, used his brother, and had the audacity to keep the curtains open. Who did he think Matthew was? Some kind of whore? He picked up the binoculars and peered into the windows of Prussia's hotel room once again before leaving to go back to his own hotel. When he arrived, Britain stood waiting for him outside the door.

"I know where you went Alfred, and I know what you're doing." America shook his head and unlocked the door.

"Then stay out of my way. Prussia went against my warning and he's going to be punished for it."

"I know you think this is what's needed but it's not. You're starting something that was meant to stay as it is. Canada has made his choice and you don't need to take on responsibility. That's France's job."

"But I am his brother. Arthur, France has long since abandoned him and lately the only person he's been depending on is me. I want to keep it that way. I don't want him to be taken advantage of." Britain sighed as he watched his lover gather various weapons from his suitcases.

"Alfred, stop this. Prussia will get what's coming to him if he uses Matthew, believe me. France keeps tabs on that child like you wouldn't believe. That's why he doesn't have many troops, he has a special division just for Matthew's protection."

"Well, too bad. He's too old and he takes action much too slowly for my liking."

"Fine, go on, but be aware that your judgment is tainted by your own selfishness. You want Matthew to stay pure but that's impossible. We're nations, and as such we all go through the bad and the worse before we get the good." Alfred snickered.

"Like us? Is that what you're going after? Do you want Matthew to go through the Revolutionary war too?" Arthur tensed, his hands clenching into tight fists. The memories were still as painful as open wounds.

"No, but that's a prime example. The more you try to protect someone, the more painful it is to watch them leave."

"He's not going to leave. Not if I can help it." Arthur shook his head and walked back to Alfred's side, grasping the loose, worked leather of his bomber jacket and stopping his hand from grabbing the Desert Eagle he had been reaching for.

"Alfred, you can't stop him from loving. Even if Prussia may be the wrong person." Alfred looked away, his hand slowly retracting to lace his fingers with Arthur's.

"I can't let him go. He's my brother, and I won't allow anyone to hurt him." Arthur nodded slowly and moved Alfred away from the gun case and led him slowly toward the bed.

"Just let it go, Matthew will learn. If this turns out to be the wrong choice, he'll know to trust you." Alfred pinned him to the bed and began kissing softly at his neck. He had nearly forgotten how soft Arthur's skin was, or how pretty it looked in the low natural light casted from the barely opened window.

"Maybe you're right… But-"Arthur leaned up to kiss him softly.

"Just don't think to hard okay?" His words blended together as Alfred descended onto his skin, the faintness of their war memories influencing the American's movements. He had long missed the feel of Arthur beneath him, the sweet sound of his lust-drenched sighs filling his hollow life with the happiness of being reunited. The radiance of his toxic green eyes in the low lighting beckoning him back for more. Arthur awoke hours after, clinging to nothing but an empty white sheet. He sighed.

"I guess I failed." He turned and looked to the sliver of light. "Be careful Alfred… please…" A few tears escaped and he wiped them away. He knew Alfred would return to him, but he knew Prussia's inner strength and hopefully his young lover would come back in one piece. Hopefully…

Alfred was all he had left after all…

-**Scene change-**

Prussia woke up some hours later, the lingering scent of sweat and sex still thick in the air. He sat up and put his elbows to his knees, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking out the window. He hadn't noticed the curtains were open, but then again they were high enough that nobody could possibly notice anything they were doing. Yawning, he sat at the edge of the bed and stretched a little before finding his boxers and slipping them back on. It'd been a while since he'd had such great sex and frankly… he felt superbly satisfied. He leaned over Matthew, who was still sleeping, and kissed his cheek. Canada had shown him what it was like to truly be loved and for that he was grateful. Now he turned his attention to the growing hunger in his gut. Sex took energy, and in turn always made him infinitely hungry afterward. There was a knock on the door and Gilbert grabbed the pistol from his pants pocket before answering.

Behind the door stood America, Desert Eagle aimed straight for Prussia's head. "Drop the gun and back into the room." He whispered, trying not to wake his brother, who he could see was still sleeping peacefully. Gilbert set the gun down on the side table, his hands raised in defense. They backed into the room slowly, Prussia keeping his eyes staring right into the blue ones opposite him. He knew intimidation could be a major factor in his escape from the current situation. "Sit in that chair, don't say a word." The albino did as he was instructed, sitting in the chair opposite the bed. America kept the gun pointed at him and moved beside the bed, stealing a glance at his sleeping brother. "So… how was it? Did you get what you wanted or did you have to force him?"

"I didn't force him to do anything."

"Are you calling him a whore?" America cocked the gun.

"No." Prussia narrowed his eyes.

"Good. I'd have to shoot you if you did. When he wakes up, you tell him you can't see him again."

"No." America moved forward quickly, pressing the gun to his forehead.

"You'll tell him what I tell you to tell him or I'll kill you."

"You'd really do that knowing Matthew would hate you for it?"

"He wouldn't. He doesn't love you."

"You can't control who he-"

"He'll love who I say he can love. That person is not you. Do you know how hard I worked to keep him a virgin? To keep him away from people like you?"

"You can't stop me from loving him America."

"Yes I can. I can put a bullet in your head and that'll stop you from doing anything."

"No it won't. I'll still love him even if I am dead." The gun was pressed harder against his head.

"Shut up."

"No." They engaged in a staring contest, Gilbert's red eyes daring him to shoot. Daring him to wake Matthew, to tell him that the man he loved was dead by his hands.

"Alfred?" America and Prussia both held their breath and the blonde looked back to the bed where Matthew sat, holding a sheet to his naked chest and his eyes trembling with fear. The American swallowed thickly and slipped the gun into the back of his pants, Prussia putting his hands behind his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Having a talk with your personal whore." Matthew's gentle eyes narrowed.

"Don't talk about him like that. Get out of here."

"No. He went against my warning and I'm going to punish him for it."

"Warning? You mean the death threat? Alfred you don't intend to keep playing this game do you? It's over."

"The game is over when I say it is." He pulled the gun out and pointed it at Gilbert. "This relationship is over." Matthew's eyes grew, many tears immediately making their way from them and landing on the white sheet. His hand gripped the sheet too, his nails nearly ripping through it.

"No, please Alfred don't!"

"Tell me it's over! You'll never even look at him again Matthew!" Prussia swallowed and nodded very quickly, telling Matthew to go along with it.

"A-a... Alright… I-it's over. Just please don't hurt him!" Alfred put the gun back into his pants.

"Good. Now, Prussia, get dressed. You're leaving this room." Matthew swallowed again.

"Alfred!"

"What?"

"C-can… Can I kiss him? Just one more time? Please?" Alfred crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Once more but nothing else." Prussia got up off the chair and kneeled beside the bed where Matthew was sitting.

"Birdie, I want you to know that I'll always love you. You'll be here in my heart forever. I don't want you to cry okay? I hate when you cry." Matthew's tears re-emerged.

"But I'll never see you again! How can I not cry? I'll miss you so much…" Gilbert wiped the tears away from his face.

"Don't you worry, we'll be together again someday. But until then, just remember how much I love you." The albino tried to swallow, only for him to realize there was a lump in his throat and he felt the stinging trail of a tear down his face. "Don't forget." Matthew leaned over and hugged what he could of Gilbert's body, sobs wracking his body.

"Never! I-I'll never forget you. I love you… I love you so much…" He pulled back and Gilbert swept him into a kiss filled with passion, passion for him and for everything they hoped to become. They pulled away, lips lingering only a few centimeters away.

"I love you Birdie." He stood and started gathering his clothes, putting them on one article at a time, trying to stall off leaving the hotel room. Alfred sat in the chair opposite the bed and watched him move around, gun back in his hand in case Gilbert made an unauthorized move. When he was completely dressed and had gathered all his things, America put the gun against his back and started to push him out of the room. Before he left Gilbert looked back at Matthew, mouthing a bitter goodbye, and walked out shutting the door quietly behind him. America collected the Prussian's gun and stowed it away. Matthew started to cry again, curling up in a ball and hiding beneath the sheet he had been holding earlier. Alfred watched him, a sudden collection of guilt building up in his stomach. He walked over to the bed and put a hand to Matthew's back, expecting him to cling in sorrow. He was greeted with a slap to the face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Matthew got up out of the bed, pain shooting through his backside and he stumbled to grab his clothes off the ground.

"M-Matthew?"

"You expect me to like you after what you just did?! Get out of here!"

"Matthew I only did this to help you-"

"HELP ME? Is that what you think you did?! No, Alfred, you screwed up my life! I loved him more than anything else in the entire world and you made him leave me here alone!" Alfred drew back, the guilt piling up quickly. "It's unforgivable Alfred! You fucked up the love I worked for. You know how hard it was to get him to love me after watching him ignore me for centuries just like everyone else?! I love him! And now it's gone! Everything I worked for is gone!" He finally sat down on the bed and curled back up in a ball. "Get out of here."

Feeling like he'd done enough, Alfred nodded and left, leaving Gilbert's gun on the side table. It was the least he could do after ruining everything. Matthew cried again, his tears soaking the sheets and the sobs wracking his body with pain until he fell asleep again. The next time he woke up, it was dusk and the clouds were painted a vibrant red. A color that reminded him of Gilbert's eyes. His mind flashed back to the moment Gilbert looked back at him with those eyes, the eyes that held the utmost admiration for him and the love that he had worked for. And now… Now it was gone. He bit back tears, as his ribs hurt too much to cry again. His eye drifted down to the street and he saw someone standing in the rain, looking up at the building.

They had brilliant silver hair that could even be seen from that height.

Matthew put his hands to the glass and a single tear escaped him. Gilbert was standing out there, possibly getting sick, watching him without being able to see him. What a bitter-sweet world, he thought, and oh how it's ways just loved to mess with him. How it hated him, giving him the love he wanted and taking it away just as he finally thought things were going to get better. He went over to the bed and tore the maple leaf emblem from his jacket, and tossing it out the window. Gilbert caught it as it came down and read the message written on it's back.

'_I will never forget'_


	7. Chapter 7

The meeting continued the next day, neither Canada nor Prussia attending. They assumed that heartbreak was an acceptable reason to skip out on one meeting. The meeting was less than productive, as America had refused to say anything… leading everyone to think that the world was coming to an end. He said nothing during the entire three hour period, England doing his best to console the younger brother. After all, the only sibling the American had now hated him more than anything else. Even then, America stuck to his word and refused Matthew's company to the albino.

Matthew was still clung to the sheets on the hotel bed and stared hopelessly out the window when he finally realized that this was not even his hotel room. This was Gilbert's room. He stood, gathering his things and sat on the floor next to Gilbert's suitcase. It was a black suitcase with a huge gray eagle emblem on one side, a few yellow bird stickers on the sides to brighten it up, and strangely enough it smelt just like Gilbert. Matthew took out his cellphone and texted Gilbert.

[_I didn't realize this wasn't my room… I'll be gone by the time you come to get your things though. I… I'm gonna leave you something on the bed_] Matthew retrieved the rest of his things and before leaving he collected Gilbert's gun as a token of that day and left a gift for his ex-lover as he had said. On the bed he left a picture, one he took of Gilbert and himself a few days before. A picture of them locked in a chaste-appearing kiss. On the back of it Matthew left a hastily-scribbled note and then he exited the room, his sorrows remaining behind to seek out the remainder of love still flickering within Gilbert's heart. He went back to his own hotel room, lying on the bed motionless for the remainder of the day. Nothing meant anything to him anymore.

Gilbert sat out on the corner of the street watching the sidewalk opposite his hotel. He'd slept there, hoping Matthew would come down to see him, but he knew the blonde wouldn't for fear of America. He didn't even notice Matthew leave the hotel, walking away from him and tears once again leaving his eyes. He checked his phone and saw the message, running up to see if Matthew had not yet left, but was greeted with an empty room. He kneeled down over Matthew's side of the bed, near the window, and bunched the sheets in his hands to bring it to his face. It still smelled like maple syrup and pine trees. It smelled like Matthew. He let go of the sheet with one hand and looked around the bed for the something Matthew spoke of in his text. He found a picture of them. Sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at it like an idiot, he touched the part with Matthew's face on it and smiled at how happy they were together. How happy they used to be.

He missed seeing that smile on Matthew's pretty face. He went to set it on the nightstand and caught that there was writing on the back. He turned it and his grip on it increased in pressure as he read on. How Matthew could put a knife in his heart without thinking about it.

_Hey Gil.  
I miss you. You know, you told me something and I think  
you need to hear it now more than I did then.  
I love you, and don't believe if anyone tells you any different.  
Don't you go and forget about me, okay?_

Gilbert held the picture to his head as he finally shed tears of his own, their bitter trails leading to a small soaked piece of the carpet where Gilbert's hope for the future lie dead. Without that love to keep his head up, there was nothing he could do. Matthew had been everything to him, the most vital piece of his hope… and nothing meant more to him than that he'd lost. As most people did, he threw off his shoes and jacket and picked up his phone to call a friend. He needed to tell someone that he hurt. Someone that would actually listen and care. He looked through his list of contacts until he reached France's number. Surely the older nation would know what to do. He waited for it to ring, his eyes staring into the cloudy gray sky as it cried, the raindrops mimicking his feelings to a point.

"_Bonjour?_" Gilbert sighed.

"Hallo. You got a minute to talk?" With obvious surprise, France agreed to talk. "America forced me and Canada apart and I don't know how to deal with it. I've never felt this alone in my entire life… Mattie was the only thing I had left…" Francis sighed.

"He's always been one for protecting the weak. I can tell you something that'll bring him to his knees, but you have to promise me that you'll marry Matthew in exchange. I won't let you mess with my son the way you did with everyone else." There was a weak, dry laugh.

"I planned on marrying him anyway." He could hear Francis smiling.

"Right. Well, as a romantic, I know that everyone has a weak spot for someone. Amérique's weak spot is for Angleterre. He can't do anything without him. I'm not saying threaten him back, but I want you to expose Amérique to him and to make sure to use the smallest details. If he already knows about this, it's even better because you can get him to side with you. As you should know, England raised Canada too. His parental instincts will kick in when he learns that America had a gun in the same room as Matthew. Hopefully, if you can get him to talk to America, he'll allow you a visit with Canada. This is the only way I can think of to get you and Matthew back together unless…" Gilbert's breath hitched.

"U-unless what?!"

"Unless you're willing to face him head on. A battle of strength. That's suicide though! Don't you even think about doing that Gilbert!" Prussia sighed.

"But I need my Mattie back, and if beating the crap out of America is what does it, then I'm in. I don't want just a visit, Francis, I want him back." He heard the Frenchman sigh, the atmosphere weighing heavily on both pairs of shoulders.

"Just think about what you're doing. Where will Matthew be if you lose? You'll leave him alone, ignored…"

"But then at least America will see that what he did was wrong. I'll see my little Birdie again." Francis sighed. "And I know for a fact that Matthew is pregnant. I know it was his first time and all but he's got your genes. I can smell it on him." Francis gasped.

"You're kidding right? How would you know if he was pregnant or not? Especially when not even Matthew knows!"

"I've been around enough pregnant people to know exactly what it smells like. I didn't mean for it to happen, honestly, and even you should know that it was a one-in-a-million chance! I mean, I'm not a nation anymore so the chances of having kids are really, really low for me. When Matthew finds out, I'll tell him that I knew, and I'll tell him that I want to keep the baby. Many nations now don't think about having kids because it happens so rarely, but the one thing I've always wanted is a kid of my own. And hey, if I lose the fight, Birdie with have the baby to remind him of me." Francis grunted.

"You don't know what you're doing Gilbert. What if America finds out? What if-"

"Cool it. America won't find out unless you tell him, because I'd rather die than tell him that Birdie's carrying my kid. I'll get a hold of America and see if I can arrange a meeting with him. I have to go, 'cause I wanna text Birdie and ask him if he and I can go back to Canada for a little while and hang out until America decides to finally take some action. I'll talk to you later okay?" Francis sighed.

"Right. Gilly, don't get yourself killed. There's a lot more at stake here than you realize."

"I won't." Gilbert tapped a button of his phone and started a text to Matthew. It was all going to go down in Canada. He took a deep breath and typed out his message.

_[hey Birdie. I'm coming back 2 Canada with u so tell me when 2 get going 2 the airport] _He sent it and looked out the window. He hadn't the slightest notion to bring his unborn child into this fight, as he knew the baby's safety was worse in jeopardy than if he just let the situation lie. Matthew was, without a doubt in his mind, the suicidal type. Hopefully, things could come to an okay outcome before Matthew had the chance to do anything too graphic.

_[Gil, please don't text me. I don't want America finding out and hurting you. My jet will be leaving at five so meet me at the airport about four-forty-five.] _

He sighed. At least Matthew was a little piece of heaven in the hell that was Earth. He fell back onto the hotel room bed with a plop, staring at the blank ceiling with minimal interest until he checked the time and it was finally four-thirty. He arrived at the airport no more than ten minutes later, sitting on his suitcase and waiting for Matthew to find him. A few minutes later, Matthew came up behind him stealthily and cover his eyes. Gilbert smirked and moved his head up, Matthew moving his hands away for them to look into each other's eyes. It had been too long for both of them, (though it had not been all that long) as new lovers they felt a deep need to be near each other at all times. Gilbert kissed him slowly, savoring the taste he'd been missing for several days.

"I've missed you Birdie. You don't know how hard it was without you." Matthew smiled, a tear making its way from his eye to slide down his blushing cheek.

"I do though. It's been hard and I didn't know what to do without you there with me. The plane should be ready, come on." Gilbert grabbed their things and the pair headed to the plane, sitting silently on the bed in the back. Matthew grasped his stomach and sighed. "I haven't been feeling well today. I don't know what it was but I threw up a whole bunch this morning." Gilbert shifted uncomfortably. He had almost forgotten that nations experienced pregnancy symptoms twice as fast and twice as hard.

"That sounds like it sucks. Have you eaten anything weird?" Matthew shook his head.

"Nope. I haven't eaten anything since… you know." Gilbert scowled, his glare directed at Matthew.

"You haven't eaten in four days? Matthew that's not good for th-… you. You're going to make yourself sick!" Matthew raised an eyebrow curiously but dismissed his suspicion.

"I'm sorry… it's just that nothing looked appetizing and I wasn't really hungry at all!" The albino sighed, his rage fading.

"I don't want you to get sick okay? When we get back to Canada we'll sit down and have dinner together okay? I'll make you anything you want. Just… promise me that even when I'm not with you, you'll take care of yourself. That means you have to eat and get exercise and everything!" Matthew nodded.

"Gil, don't worry, I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about. You look like _you're_ getting sick. You… you didn't sleep out on the curb below your room did you?" Gilbert's eyes shifted.

"Uh…" Matthew's face twisted.

"Why would you do that? Gilbert, you know how easily you get sick! What if the sun had been out? You would have gotten all burned up and I wouldn't have been there to help yo-" Gilbert stopped him with a kiss.

"Hey, you don't worry about anything but you. I can take care of myself." Matthew only nodded and Gilbert pulled him in for an embrace. They spent the remainder of their flight together, sleeping. The pilot awoke them a few hours later and Matthew got them back to his house safely. Gilbert, who had never been to Canada, was surprised at how beautiful the land was in a time of such modernization. Normally, things would have looked much more high-tech. Matthew's house however, was hidden in the forest and away from all the people. It had been just what Gilbert was expecting. The house itself was huge, with many rooms that stretched out along the mountainside. The inside was little less than extravagant, as Matthew's French blood did not allow him to have a normal, drab-looking home. There was a quick tour for Gilbert, as the house was actually that large, and Matthew sighed.

He had started to get hungry now that Gilbert was here and ready to help him out, but he did not want to eat for fear of Gilbert going off about taking care of himself again. Unfortunately, his stomach gave him away and Gilbert volunteered to make him dinner. He made a huge dinner and Matthew was actually afraid to eat it… as Germans were not exactly the best cooks. It turned out to be an okay meal and unsurprisingly, Gilbert ate most of it himself. When it came to time for bed, Gilbert carried Matthew up the stairs and set him in the fluffy bed gently, Matthew complaining all the way that he was not in need of royalties such as that.

The night was peaceful, as the large windows in Matthew's room revealed a view of the pond below and the moonlit forest surrounding both. Gilbert was not distracted for a moment by the lovely scenery, as he spent the long hours staring into his lover's sleeping face until sleep beckoned him into it's depths, his arms still holding the warmth of Matthew's body and the growing warmth of a child deep within. Morning would surely bring a day of rest and for Gilbert… a day of confessions.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun rose earlier than Gilbert had expected, it's warm rays casting a gentle glow on the Canadian landscape outside the window, causing the pond below to reflect water patterns on the ceiling of Matthew's room. Surprisingly, the little blonde remained in his arms when the albino was sure he would be in the bathroom with his head over the toilet. Maybe the morning sickness was a temporary thing? He shrugged and grabbed his phone, being sure not to wake Matthew, and researched (with what internet he could gather) what he would need to get in order to keep the baby nice and healthy. He wasn't taking any chances with it. His shifting unfortunately did wake the sleeping Canada, who only whined in protest to the quickly rising sun. Gilbert kissed his forehead and bade him sleep again, as he needed rest and Gilbert needed to go out and get some things. Matthew didn't like the idea and decided that he was going with Gilbert whether he liked it or not, causing the Prussian to laugh and agree. There was no use fighting with someone who was pregnant.

They got up a few minutes later, Matthew claiming that he was hungry and Gilbert making him everything he knew how to cook. Matthew started to wonder what had Gilbert so anxious, as Gilbert would never cook unless he had something to apologize for. The trip to the store made him even more suspicious. Gilbert had gathered all kinds of strange vitamins and things he thought only mortals needed. Matthew was rather impulsive when they browsed the shelves, which in turn only strengthened the accusation that Matthew was pregnant because the blonde was nearly never impulsive when buying anything. Gilbert, when they arrived home, claimed he wanted another few hours of sleep (after he had locked all the alcohol up in the cellar so that Matthew would have no access to it whatsoever) and left the bag of random vitamins on the counter in the bathroom. With nothing else to do and Gilbert asleep, he figured taking a look at what his boyfriend bought would not be the worst thing in the world to do.

There were, without a doubt, some of the oddest things in the bag Matthew had ever seen. Zinc, iron, calcium… they all seemed rather normal though… until he caught sight of one bottle at the bottom and a little white box. He pulled them out together and raised an eyebrow. A bottle of prenatals and a pregnancy test. Now it was official… he was freaked out. Gil and he hadn't done anything recently and he knew Gil would never… eh… 'receive'. So it must be for him. But why would Gilbert get prenatals if he only wanted to check…? Unless he knew, which was highly unlikely. He might as well use it now, seeing as there was nothing else to do…

_**Three minutes later… **_

"He knew… this whole time… he knew." Matthew stared in disbelief at the test in his hand. "I can't… it was only one time…" He walked up to his room, peeking through the door at Gilbert's sleeping form. It was obvious he knew and even more so that he wanted to keep the baby. Why was the only question he had. He sat on the bed and tucked some of his hair behind his ear, gazing fondly at the albino. His silver hair looked so shiny and pretty in the afternoon light, the strands glinting as he shifted slightly. His paleness led those who saw him to believe he was evil, a demon, a ghost… and the eyes usually made it all the worse. Red they were, the color of blood, the color of fire. The color of fear. It made people terrified, afraid for their lives… it made living alone hard. Nobody saw how it felt to him, being alone and being feared. How the darkness felt. How the fear felt. How it made him cry himself to sleep at night and live in the dark waiting for a sliver of light… any light at all… And Matthew knew…

He was that light. The only thing that kept Gilbert from slipping back down into that pit of hopelessness. The single red rose among a garden filled with weeds and thorns, brambles of unimaginable size that threatened to penetrate the fabric of his heavily faded sanity. A child, Matthew thought, would pull away all the weeds and brambles to leave only a blanket of beautiful white snow and a greening bush of red roses as soft as the blue sky above. Perhaps it was Gilbert's way of saying help.

There was a shifting on the bed that jogged him from his thoughts. Gilbert rolled onto his back and blinked up at Matthew, reaching to touch his cheek and Matthew smiled at him softly. The silence didn't last long, as Matthew wanted answers. "So, how did you know?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Know what?" A laugh.

"About the baby of course." Guilty, the albino shifted his eyes away.

"Your scent. It changed after that night, I could smell it on you as we kissed before I left the room. I was going to tell you Mattie I promise I was!" Matthew laughed again.

"Hey, calm down. It's fine Gil, really. I was just not expecting you to want me to keep it… kids don't really seem like your thing."

"What do you mean? I love kids! They… just don't really love me."

"Gil, this is half you I hope you know. And I know how much you love yourself." Gilbert pouted. "Hey, it's a joke. Besides, you are the baby's father. It'll love you no matter what."

"I know. It's just different… having people so close and stuff. You know you and that baby are all I have, right? What you have in you right now is my promise to you."

"Promise? Promise of what?"

"My promise that I'll make it back to you alive. When Alfred figures out where I am, he'll come for me and I'm going to challenge him to a fight. No guns, no weapons, just us. Hopefully, I'll make it out alive. I want you to know Mattie, if I don't make it back, that I love you." He grabbed Matthew and pulled him down onto the bed, pulling his shirt up slightly and kissing the lowest part of his stomach. "And you too. Whoever you are now and whoever you'll grow to be." Matthew smiled, pulling Gilbert to his level and cuddling up to him.

"You'll be there for the baby. I know you will. Alfred is strong, but nothing is stronger than your will to live for me. Or your will to see this when it's finished." He took Gilbert's hand to place it on his lower stomach. "This baby wants to see you too." Gilbert smiled and kissed Matthew firmly. There was a noise and Gilbert's red eyes narrowed. He got up and exited the room slowly, making sure Matthew was locked in the room first.

As he suspected, down in the frontmost living room, Alfred stood waiting. His hands were coolly tucked in his pockets and he carefully observed the distinctive and intricate architecture that was Matthew's house. He spotted Gilbert and sighed, shaking his head. "I told you not to see him, I told you to leave him alone… why didn't you listen? This time I'm not taking it easy for Matthew's sake. Your life means nothing now." He reared the head of his pistol, pointing it at Gilbert's head.

"Stop. I've got something to offer you."

"Oh please. What could you offer me that could possibly beat your death?" Gilbert folded his arms as Alfred cocked the gun.

"My death by your hand. And when I say your hand, I mean literally." The gun was lowered. "Ah, I see your interest has been piqued. Then my offer is this, fight me. Just us, no weapons of any kind, and if you kill me then you have your justice. But if I get you down, you have to listen to Mattie and let him tell you what's going on. Let him try to convince you to let us be." Alfred closed his eyes, carefully considering such an offer. Surely there was no way to persuade him away from killing Gilbert now, so even if he was somehow he was beaten, there would be no Gilbert. Win-win scenarios always made him bubble with joy.

"Then I agree." He unloaded the gun and set it down on a side table and pulled on his gloves. "Now don't keep me waiting." Gilbert walked down the stairs, pulling his jacket off and tossing it onto a nearby chair. Matthew, who had picked the lock on his door, peeked around the corner of the second floor. His eyes darted between his boyfriend and his brother, his mind unsure whether to tell Alfred to stop or tell Gilbert to stop or to stay hidden… Would the violence never cease? He stepped out and placed his hands gently on the railing. Alfred spotted him and stopped to look at him.

"Matthew, go back to your room." Gilbert stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Birdie please go back, I don't want you guys to get hurt." Alfred narrowed his blue eyes straight at Gilbert.

"What do you mean? What did I just hear from your filthy mouth?" Gilbert looked back to Alfred.

"Calm your ass down. You wanna know what I said? I said that Birdie is pregnant. Pregnant with _my _baby. I gave Mattie that baby because I know that you could kill me at any moment and I want my Mattie to remember me. To remember that I loved him more than anything else in the world!" Alfred punched him in the jaw, sending him flying back against the edge of a table, and Matthew yelled across the room for Alfred to stop.

"Stay out of this Matthew!" He looked back to Gilbert. "When I'm done with you, I'm taking Mattie to get that… _thing _out of him. Your tainted seed doesn't belong in his body." Gilbert stood, standing chest-to-chest with his adversary. They stared at one another, pupils dilated and fists clenched. Blood red against sky blue.

"No. You tell me right now that you have enough common sense to let him keep that baby. Hate me all you want, beat me, kill me! But don't you touch that baby or I'll come back and kill you myself." Alfred snorted.

"I'll get rid of you and that thing whether you like it or not!" Gilbert rushed at him, fist aimed at his face when Alfred raised his hand and caught the punch. He counterattacked, sending his fist for Gilbert's stomach and knocked him to the ground. "You couldn't even handle such a meager attack? How pathetic." Gilbert got up and took a deep breath.

"You're the pathetic one." Alfred went at Gilbert this time, faking a hit for his face and kicking his knee in. Matthew screamed from the top of the stairs, tears accompanying the cries of agony. Gilbert regained his strength easily once again, tripping Alfred up and stomping on his chest, possibly breaking his ribs. Before he could register, Alfred gripped his ankle and threw him down, coming at him with a fist aimed for his head. He rolled, narrowly avoiding it and scooting up against the wall. Alfred was the first to break a rule, as he grabbed the coatrack and broke it to a point, the splintery wood slicing through the flesh of his left shoulder. Blood soaked through his shirt, he sat motionless and Alfred smirked.

"Seems I've won…" Gilbert ripped the post out of his shoulder and threw it at Alfred, buying him time to grab Alfred's gun from the side table. He aimed it at Alfred's chest. "Hey, that's breaking the rules Prussia!"

"You broke them when you shoved that pole through my shoulder."

"Well, need I remind you that there's no bullets in there?" Gilbert smirked.

"Need _I _remind _you _that you're the one who cocked the gun and that there's one in the chamber? You were blinded by your own narcissism." Matthew called to him to stop and he came down from his perch on the second floor. He stood behind Gilbert.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is a stalemate and that means Alfred has to listen to us." Gilbert nodded. As Matthew began to explain, Gilbert found his vision got blurry… his breathing got slower… and he dropped the gun. Alfred smirked, Matthew trying to hold him up as he fell to his knees. His blood started to pool around him, soaking his t-shirt and Matthew screamed his heart out at Alfred. "_LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! HELP ME! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" _Alfred crossed his arms.

"No. He deserves to die after all he's done to you. Tainting you with a rotten seed, taking advantage of you…"

"Have you not seen that he's followed me relentlessly? That he's stayed in my life against all odds? He came here with me even though he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against you! You're the cruelest, most self-absorbed moron I've ever known! You say this is to save me, but all you've been doing is sating your own taste for his blood!" Matthew picked Gilbert up off the ground and carried him toward the door in order to get him in the car and to a hospital. Alfred stood, his eyes narrowed and his fists still clenched.

"You've been poisoned against me. He's brainwashed you Matthew!"

"Shut up Alfred!" Matthew put Gilbert in the back of the car and ran to grab the gun himself and shoot Alfred in the leg. "That's for Gilbert." He loaded another bullet, shooting it into his other leg. "And that one is for me and my baby." He put the gun down and got in his car, driving as fast as he could to the nearest hospital. Three minutes later, Gilbert's consciousness faded into blurred vision and all he saw was Matthew's golden hair against the blue sky. The sound was muffled a bit, but he could hear vaguely what people were saying.

"_Please, he's lost a lot of blood!"_

"_We'll do what we can, but it'll take a while… you got here just in time…" _

Then nothing. Black. No sound.

Nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing he saw was light. A bright, heavenly, white light that very nearly blinded him. Then, a voice. A voice that called his name sweetly but also sorrowfully. His bleary eyes blinked, searching for a shape, a form. Something. Colors slowly mixed their way in with the white light, blonde and brunette, another few blonde smudges in his line of sight… Slowly, his vision came to and he saw heads and bodies. People. Machines. He saw what looked like an I.V, filled with saline of course, and there was a very sore spot in his shoulder. He shifted slightly and rubbed his eyes using the non-sore arm. His vision fared good once again and now there was only two blonde people in the room. Which as he had suspected, was a hospital room. To his right, a machine, a side table and clipboard. To his right, but more so frontward, were the heads of bright blonde hair that greeted him

One, his best friend since the first day, Francis. His bright blue eyes happy as always and he turned to talk to the other head of hair that stood not a foot from him. He'd know that exact shade of hair anywhere, in any time or place, strawberry blonde was his favorite hair color and he loved it on many people… but there was a certain… hue that this exact head of hair had. It glinted in the light and it's golden tint made it beautiful anywhere, even in the complete darkness. This was Matthew's hair. The Canadian turned to regard Gilbert's open eyes and he rushed over and placed a hand to Gilbert's forehead.

"G-Gilbert…" The albino managed a smile to show Matthew he knew he was there. "How are you feeling? A-Are you okay?"

"Hey, I'm fine… don't worry about me…" He sighed painfully. "How's my baby doing? Did you take your vitamins?" Matthew giggled, a tear or three following it.

"The baby is fine Gil, we're okay. I was so worried…"

"No crying… Birdie… I hate when you cry. I'm gonna be okay. You just wait and see." Matthew leaned down to kiss him ever so softly. Gilbert's eyes darting across his face to analyze every piece. He'd missed that face. "How long was I out?" Matthew sat back, but Gilbert placed his hand on Matthew's leg as to say not to go anywhere.

"Two days. They managed to get all the splinters out of your shoulder and sew it back up properly." Francis intervened and folded his arms.

"Tell him about your brother." Matthew coughed into his hand guiltily.

"I may have… gone overboard. I… um… shot him once in each leg." Gilbert's eyes grew and he smirked. "I didn't mean to! I was so angry and I thought you were going to die! I just-"

"Hey, it's fine. He's still alive isn't he? He can still walk?"

"Well yes and yes, but-"

"Then there's nothing to worry about, is there?" Matthew looked away.

"I-I suppose not…"

"Then don't worry. It doesn't suit a face as pretty as yours. So, how long until I can get out of here?" Matthew grabbed the clipboard from the side-table.

"Well, says you can come home tomorrow." Gilbert nodded.

"Good. I hate the smell of hospitals. It smells like death and despair. But…" He sniffed the air. "There's a little hint of life on it." He stated this with his hand on Matthew's stomach. The Canadian giggled.

"You're too much Gil. What would you like to do when we get home? I'll make you pancakes if they say you can eat them." Gilbert smiled half-heartedly and slipped the iron cross from his neck, holding it out to Matthew, who took it gently.

"You know what I'd like more than anything else?" Matthew eyed him curiously. "To see you wear that on our wedding day." He waited, watching Matthew's face slowly come to the conclusion his mind had already made. His violet-blue eyes widened with shock and he looked up at Gilbert with shocked and nervous eyes. The albino nodded slowly.

"Y-you mean…?" Again, Gilbert nodded. "N-no, you're kidding! Y-you can't honestly be asking me…?"

"Well, too bad, 'cause that's exactly what I'm asking." Matthew looked to France, who raised his hands in defense.

"Hey, don't look at me! He's proven that he'll stick by you no matter what the odds and I believe he'll take good care of you and my grandchild." The Frenchman started crying hysterically as he left the room. "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandparent! I'm too young for this! Too beautiful!"

"So Birdie, you don't have to say yes, but I really would like to be married before my first child. Maybe in a month or so… but it's all on you. No pressure." Matthew gently touched the piece of jewelry in his palm, watching as it's ebony center gleamed in the light. His eyes drifted around it as he thought about how much it meant to Gilbert. How much history was behind it. He smiled softly.

"I don't know what to say except yes, and thank you." Gilbert smiled, the pain from his shoulder fading a little as he focused on his happiness.

"There's no need to thank me. If anything I should-" He winced as his shoulder began to throb, as if reminding him not to forget. "I should be thanking you. You've given me everything I've ever wished for." Matthew leaned to kiss him again and he sighed, curling up into Gilbert's side to rest with him through the night. The albino sighed as he felt Matthew's warmth with him. Thank you, he thought, thank you for sticking with me all this time.

**-Time skip, a year later-**

Gilbert sat up off of his pillow and rubbed his eyes as the sun screamed at him to wake up. He yawned as well, reaching to the other side of the bed where Matthew lay quietly sleeping. It was a miracle they'd gotten any sleep at all with the baby constantly wanting food. Matthew blamed Gilbert's genes for giving their child such a voracious appetite. He stood, stretching his healed arm and walking into the bathroom to release the pent up urine that threatened to get the better of him. After, when he returned to the bedroom, the baby seemed to sense he was awake and stirred. He walked over to pick the child up, laying him against his chest and whispering to his little ears that mommy was still sleeping and that they should be quiet.

Gilbert had not been the least bit surprised when they'd learned the baby was going to be a boy, as female nations tended to be the children _of _female nations. However, he had still been extremely excited to have a son. He nearly drove his younger brother up a wall when he kept saying 'my awesome son' in every other sentence. Gilbert went to the kitchen to go make a bottle for the baby, as Matthew got formula for him in case he couldn't be there to feed him for some reason. The albino tried his hardest to be a good father, such as trying to make his son a bottle with one hand. Matthew always laughed cutely at him when he tried to multi-task. He'd adapted, somehow, to this quiet life with the lovely Canadian of his dreams and now being laughed at, multi-tasking, drowning out certain noises yet being able to hear them from far away, and being insanely happy had become part of his daily routine. He went back to the room and sat on the bed next to Matthew's sleeping form and fed his son quietly for about ten minutes until Matthew finally woke up.

The blonde sat up and yawned, just as Gilbert had done, and looked sleepily at his husband and child. Gilbert paid him no mind, as he was much to engrossed in the cuteness that was his son to realize Matthew had awoken. He was jogged from it however by a sleepy kiss to his cheek and a very sweet morning greeting.

"G' Morning Gil." He sighed as he looked to Matthew. It was hard to believe just a year ago, they had been torn apart and Gilbert horrifically injured. They thought they'd never be together again. The Canadian leaned to press a kiss to his son's forehead as well, resulting in a cute half-smile from the currently eating infant.

"Morning Birdie. How'd you sleep?" Matthew smiled.

"Better than yesterday night. He kept me up until midnight though. What time is it?" Gil passed the baby to Matthew and checked his phone.

"Seven-ten. Wow, you got a whole seven hours of sleep. Lucky you." Matthew giggled lightly.

"Yeah, I know right? I'm still really tired though. What about you? Did he wake you up earlier or what?"

"No, we've only been up for a few minutes. He's been good for me." Matthew only nodded in response, handing the baby back to Gilbert.

"Good for you. Now, I need to take a shower before I start this day off or it'll bother me. Give me like… ten minutes?"

"Of course. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't give my wife a break?" Matthew laughed dryly.

"You know I don't like being called 'wife'." Gilbert snorted amusedly.

"Well, too bad. It fits you. You go take your shower and I'll take care of my awesome little boy~" Matthew shook his head as he turned the shower on, calling to Gilbert as he waited for the water to warm up.

"Why do you never call him by his name?"

"'Cuz he _is _my awesome son, so I'll call him whatever I want. Besides, he'll get called by his name plenty when he gets older. I mean, I'd get tired of hearing my name all the time if my parents were calling me it all the time. Of course, I like to hear my name screamed and purred and gasped-"Matthew sighed.

"I get it. You're such a pervert." Gilbert only laughed. There were many things about this new life that he adored, one of the things being that Matthew didn't like talking about sex in the open. He was still shy under all his new experience at being badass and getting noticed. It was still cute in his eyes.

"You don't think I know that? I'm a pervert because you're sexy and I can't help myself. But I will do as you wish because I want my wife to be happy." He could hear Matthew mumble about being called wife. "You know Mattie, I'm kinda glad I got stabbed in the shoulder. If I hadn't, you would never have shot America in the legs, I wouldn't have lived, he would have made you abort Fredrick and it all would have ended in agony." He looked back down at the baby, his red eyes meeting the blue-violet ones that had only recently begun to show themselves. "Sometimes getting hurt isn't always a bad thing."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**DN: Well, this was all very unexpected. I had meant for this to be a one-shot but I guess not. Anyway... Thanks to everyone who reviewed through the making of this pretty story. Leave me a review and maybe I'll type up an epilogue where Fredrick is a lil' older.**


End file.
